miitopia_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Miitopia Tales (Tired Blupi)
Miitopia Tales is a fan-made DLC for Miitopia. It contains "tales" which are sidestories for certain non-player Mii characters, usually to tell more about what happened to them when the protagonist is not around. The protagonist can be encountered in certain tales, but they remain non-playable or reduced to brief appearances. The tales themselves, however, can only become accessible by progressing through the main story. A later update added two more tales to the additional five. Unlike those five, these two tales are basically crossover tie-ins with other Nintendo properties and, instead of using the NPCs, the main heroes are involved, albeit without the protagonist. Gameplay When playing a tale, the gameplay is mostly the same (explore the map, play stages, defeat monsters, etc.) albeit with the game's NPC as the player-controlled Mii. Said character starts at a set level and stats and limited or no upgradable equipment at all. Some characters like the Besmirched Noble's Son, the Youngest Fab Fairy, and the Great Sage have altered stats compared to their main story depictions for game balance purposes. As for playable stages, some use already existing maps albeit with altered routes/stages and some use entirely new maps exclusive to this DLC. Certain monsters can only be encountered in this DLC as well. Like the protagonist, the playable character in a tale can obtain EXP to level up (and learn new skills if possible), obtain Gold and grub, eat grub to boost stats, grow relationships (if there's any non-guest teammate), buy new equipment (if possible), and get into random events. However, the Arcade option is disabled, even if the player managed to obtain Game Tickets in a tale. Also, the player cannot upgrade the healing powers of the HP Banana and MP Candy, as the Rescued count is unavailable in this mode, though their powers in this mode are carried over from their current state in the main story. The Nintendo Fan NPC is always absent and amiibo equipment is disabled by default in all tales. Note that all of the characters' stats will be reset if their tale is completed, while unused Gold, Game Tickets, and grub will be transferred over to the main story so that they can be used by the protagonist. The tales "Mushroomy Days" and "Galados Vacation" have different gameplay implementation. As the playable characters involve the main heroes, the basic Inn functionalities, equipment upgrades, job system, and other basic game mechanics are available even in "tales" mode. Stats are carried over from the current progress in the main save file. However, like the other five tales, the Villa remains inaccessible for story reasons. Before gameplay starts proper in these two tales, the player is given a choice of picking one of the teammates as the leader, and thus, the controllable Mii. The choice cannot be changed until the current tale is finished. Once a tale is played, other tales become inaccessible until said tale is completed. Tales list Tale 1: Besmirched Noble's Son The first tale accessible in the DLC, accessible after rescuing the Princess of Greenhorne from the General boss. The titular character becomes the player-controlled Mii as the tale focuses on his desperate attempts in getting closer to the Princess, a friend he grew up with in the past. Tale 2: Shady Merchant Father Accessible after rescuing all of Neksdor townspeople, this tale focuses on the Neksdor Town's Shady Merchant Father, who tells a story to his daughter about his first encounter with the Genie. The player takes control of the titular character (known simply as the Merchant Father in this tale) as they explore a bit of his past as part of his storytelling. It also reveals how and why he decided to do shady practices on the townspeople. Tale 3: Youngest Fab Fairy Accessible after rescuing all Elven Retreat elves (including the Fab Fairies). It focuses on the titular character who is given a task to eradicate monsters at a cave near Karkaton while her sisters are busy with their own errands. It also reveals the quarrel between the Youngest and the Eldest Fab Fairy, which is already resolved by the time the player arrives at Realm of the Fey. Tale 4: Worried Explorer Accessible after opening the door to The Sky Scraper, this tale focuses on the titular character and his team of explorers. It tells about their adventures in search for the rumored "wonder treasure" that is coveted by many Mii characters. It also indirectly reveals how the Worried Explorer ended up encountering the protagonist multiple times in the main story. Tale 5: Great Sage Accessible after picking the "Save him" ending for the first time, this tale focuses on the Great Sage's whereabouts after the battle. It tells about their difficulties in raising the Reborn Mii in order for the latter to be able to atone for his sins as well as dealing with the New Lumos monsters in the later part of the story. The player takes control of the titular character, with the Reborn Mii joining as an active teammate later. The Ex-Dark Lord also appears in this tale. Tale 6: Mushroomy Days Requires 50 Game Tickets to unlock, but is only available after unlocking Neksdor. The protagonist's teammates from Greenhorne decide to take a look around after the protagonist declared that they have to take a break for a while. After suddenly getting attacked by unusual-looking monsters, the three decide to find out more about them, all without telling the protagonist. At the same time, some of the Greenhorne townsfolk happen to need some help getting unusual items. A crossover with Super Mario Bros. Tale 7: Galados Vacation Requires 50 Game Tickets to unlock, but is only available in the post-game. Starring all of the protagonist's teammates in the main story, the story takes place at the titular Galados Isle after they successfully asked the protagonist for their own vacation. However, Galados Isle seems to be a lot more unusual, with giant clams and colorful cephalopods invading the place. A crossover with Splatoon 2. Category:DLC Category:Tired Blupi